


5 times MJ had to watch Peter leave her to go save the world, and the one time she didn't.

by SweetieR



Series: 5 times-Peter and MJ [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: 5 times MJ had to watch Peter leave her behind to save the world and how she coped with it, and the one time she didn't have to. ( Bonus included)





	5 times MJ had to watch Peter leave her to go save the world, and the one time she didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I am new here and so happy to be able to share with you all! This is about Peter and MJ because let's face it : Tom's and Zendaya's interpretations of Peter&MJ are simply too amazing not to be written about haha 
> 
> I really, really hope you will like it :)
> 
> Lots of love xx

**I. THEIR FIRST DATE.**

Peter and MJ were together for a few months now, but this was their first official date since the whole fiasco where Peter's name was revealed.

Now, they had dealt with that.

And with Mysterio.

For good hopefully.

Which meant they had precious time to just be teenagers in love in New York.

So they were using that time.

They were on the couch, their untouched dinner still in front of them...

But MJ was on Peter's lap and his arms were around her while they were making out. Finally enjoying being alone together.

"When are your parents coming back?" he breathed against the skin of her neck and she leant into him, closing her eyes.

"Tomorrow..."

"Oh." He found her lips again and she cupped his cheek, kissing him deeply.

It had been awkward at first, the transition they had to go through from "friends", to "I'm desperately in love with you but you don't know" to " Okay, now that I got you, what do I do"; but this was behind them now. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and racked her nails on his abs, he groaned slightly.

"MJ..."

She smiled in the kiss.

"Looking good, loser."

He smiled too and in retaliation, slipped his arm around her waist and she shivered.

"Your skin is so soft..."She laughed and he added,"God, I'm so attracted to you, it's ridiculous."

Her heart missed a beat then, as it did each time she realized this was real and she was making out with a very responsive and very _hers_ Peter Parker.

"Pete-" But then before she could add anything,

His phone rang.

She sighed loudly and he whined, laying his face in the crook of her neck.

They had both recognized the phone ring.

"Fury." she groaned, annoyed.

"Can't I catch a break?" he murmured still against her skin and she shivered, before playing with his brown curls.

"When do Heroes ever catch a break?" she tried to smile but couldn't hide the disapointment.

He receded from her and their eyes locked,

"Maybe I'll just skip his call again."

"You almost got your head chopped off last time you did that."

Peter smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning in to steal a kiss from her. "It would be worth it..."

She laughed and kissed him back before she put her hand flat on his chest and pushed him away slightly,

"Go."

And then he studied her.

"MJ..."

"It's alright." she cut him, cupping his cheek and he leant into her hand. "Go save the world, loser."

He smiled sadly and pecked her lips before she receded from him and he shoot a web to grab his phone, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Are you so lazy you can't even get up to take your own phone?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Just don't think getting up is such a good idea right now, might need a minute."

"Peter!" she blushed and threw a pillow at him while he laughed. "I really don't know why I put up with you." she said, annoyed and he laughed again.

"Because of the incredible abs." he murmured, getting up to kiss her curls.

"That's your opinion on the matter." she fired back and his eyes widened.

"MJ!" She shrugged and he shook his head, a smile on his lips she was trying so hard not to mirror.

And then the phone rang again.

"Peter Parker?"

"..."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be there in ten."

Their eyes locked again as he closed the call.

"MJ..."

"Go." she said again, softly.

And then, because she had a reputation to hold, even if being with Peter had brought out a soft side she didn't know she had.

"I don't need a man, just so your know."

He chuckled fondly.

"Oh believe me, I do." he cupped her chin and kissed her deeply one last time. "But I am certainly grateful you chose to tolerate me."

She laughed.

"For now."

He laughed and she pecked his lips again.

"I'll see you later?"

"I'll let the window open."

He smiled again and she watched him put on his suit and then leave by her window.

She sighed again.

* * *

**II. THEIR ANNIVERSARY.**

One year.

They had been together for a full year.

And they couldn't be happier.

Yes, they didn't agree on everything.

Yes, MJ had still sometimes issues with letting Peter in.

Yes, Peter was sometimes dealing with stuff on his own instead of talking to his girlfriend.

But they loved each other deeply.

And they were making it work.

It was working.

So now, they were in Peter's place because May was on holidays with Happy ( Peter didn't want to dwell on that too much) and they had decided to both cook the meal.

Because this wasn't the woman's place to cook.Men could, too.

And the only fact that this was Peter's idea was one of the reasons MJ was so in love with him.

He got her.

"I am so happy, you know." she said softly, in a still pretty rare display of vulnerability she allowed herself only when they were entirely alone.

Peter took her hand, brown eyes shining.

"Me too. MJ... I don't think you realize how happy you make me."

She blushed.

And squeezed his hand.

"You know what, this is actually quite good." she said to what was on her plate.

Peter smiled.

"It is. We make a great team."

Brown eyes locked onto brown in a tender stare.

"We do, loser."

He chuckled and then removed his hand and she refused to be a ridiculous girl so she wouldn't say she missed his touch.

She wouln't say it,

But not thinking it proved to be a little more difficult.

"I have something for you."

"Pete..." He smiled and took something from his pocket,

"Open it."

She did, and inside was a beautiful bracelet, with a golden pink rose hanging from it.

"Oh my God..." she breathed, stroking it. "Peter, this is so so beautiful."

"I figured it would be useless to buy you another necklace, you never take mine off. But this way, you'll also have this... I thougt of you as soon as I saw it, you know?"

"Roses are my favourite flowers." she smiled, touched.

"And pink gold looks _really_ pretty on you."

She was trying not to cry.

She wasn't that type of girl.

But then she looked up and he was looking at her so genuinely happy...

"I love you." she breathed and he smiled brighter. "And I love it."

Peter smiled and got up, sat next to her and put the bracelet on her wrist, stroking her skin tenderly.

"Beautiful." he breathed before their eyes met again.

And then her heart was bursting with love for him and she cupped his cheeks, kissing him with all the love and passion she could muster.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But you do remember we said no gifts, right..." she nuzzled her nose with his and he chuckled.

"I wanted to make you happy."

"Well..." she receded and took something from underneath the table. "You're not the only one." she winked and he laughed.

"MJ..."

"Open it!"

He did and then his eyes widened.

"MJ... That's..." his voice broke. "That's so beautiful."

"It's a replica of the one your uncle Ben always wore. May allowed me to take it from her an afternoon to have it copied."

He took the necklace with the replica of Ben's dog tag and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"This means more to me than I can say." his voice broke again and her heart broke for him.

She reached and wiped his tear tenderly,

"You're already so much like him, he'd be so proud of you."

He smiled, and then cupped the back of her head and brought her to him for a deep kiss that left her breathless and dizzy.

"I love you."

"Me too." she said, still trying to get back her breath.

He put the necklace on and she decided to lighten the mood.

"Plus, this is also a gift for me, y'know."

"How so?" he frowned slightly.

"Well, this way it will be easier for me to..." she grabbed his chain and brought him to her for another kiss and Peter chuckled in the kiss, hands finding her waist to bring her to his lap.

"You smart girl."

"Are you only discovering that now?" He laughed again.

And then got up with her on his arms like she weighted nothing at all, a smug smirk on his face that made her roll her eyes at him.

"Show off." she breathed before kissing him again and he kissed her deeper, blindly walking to his room.

But then his phone rang.

He felt her tense.

"Great. Perfect timing." she said, before letting her legs fall on the floor from where they were around his waist.

He sighed too.

"I have to take it. This is the Avengers."

She ran a hand through her hair and then waved at him.

"I know. Go on."

He took her hand and kissed his reverently before walking to his phone and answering the call, which lasted two full minutes.

When he closed his phone, the look on his face when he turned around told her everything she needed to know.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"I'm so sorry. This was Captain America and I need to go. They need me."

MJ groaned and he walked to her, put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"This is not how I planned our anniversary..." he admitted and she chuckled bitterly.

"Me neither."

"MJ..."

"No, go. I fell in love with you fully knowing what was awaiting so go. I'll see you later."

He smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, babe."

"I know."

He leant in and kissed her tenderly.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, loser." she breathed and he kissed her again.

Then he ran to his room, got up in his Spider Man outfits and was ready to go when she caught his hand.

"Be careful?"

"Always."

She smiled, he squeezed her hand and then he was gone and she was alone.

Again.

* * *

** III. MJ'S 21st BIRTHDAY.**

They had been together for five years now.

They rented a small place together in New York and they were going stronger than ever.

MJ was finishing her studies in journalism, Peter in science.

Life was good.

There was only one thing...

Peter's "other job".

He was now one of the leader of the new Avengers team, but that meant more responsabilities and more time away from MJ.

_ A lot_ more time, actually.

She was seeing him less and less and she hated it.

They were barely living together anymore, he spent all of his time in the Avengers base and she was living alone in their appartment.

She had never felt alone in their relationship until now.

So much so that when Peter came home two days before her brithday, she broke down.

Her.

Michelle Jones.

She got up and ran to her boyfriend, hugging him so so close against her because she had not seen him in weeks and wasn't sure he would be there for her birthday.

(Hadn't even been sure he was alive at all.)

He had whispered again and again in her ear that he was sorry, that he loved her and that he would make more time for her.

She had believed him.

She loved him too much not to.

So now they were having a party for her brithday and everything was great, she had made fun of him, he had sneaked a kiss or two and they even danced together.

Now he was on the other side of the room talking to some of their friends and she was on another with Betty, hearing her ramble about their endless breakups with Ned and how this time it was for good. MJ rolled her eyes, predicting them together by the end of this night.

She was about to say so when she froze.

She froze because she had felt Peter tensed.

(And again, she was not obsessed with him, just_ really_ observant.)

And her boyfriend had tensed.

Which could only mean one thing.

He turned around and their eyes locked.

She knew in that moment she was right.

He had to leave again.

This was getting too much.

She turned around and left, pretexting some air and of course he had followed her.

"MJ..."

"Let me guess, you're sorry?"

And she was so mad. How could he do this to her? Leave her here alone? On her fucking birthday! When he had been away for seven fucking weeks! That's almost two months without any news!

"It's not my call."

She turned around, so so angry at him.

At the Avengers.

At the Universe.

"I think it is your call, Peter." and his eyes widened in front of her anger. "You chose to be one of the leaders because you're dying to be like Tony Stark. Well, I've got a scoop for you, Parker... I don't want you to end up like Tony."

A silence.

"That's unfair."

There were tears in his eyes at the mention of what happened to his mentor and she knew she was unfair.

She knew she should apologize.

But she had no strenght left.

She wanted him to understand.

She loved him.

And she missed him.

And it was just too much.

Did he want to follow Tony Stark's path?

What would she become without him?

Did he ever think about that on his missions?

"What would I do if anything happened to you, Peter." her voice broke and his eyes widened.

"MJ, nothing's gonna happen to me-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she exclaimed and he jumped. "And you're always gone God knows where!" And then her face relaxed and she was strangely cold. What she said next, her voice neutral and eyes so sad made his heart dropped several stage in his chest. "You know, there was a time when you were Peter Parker but put on the Spider Man mask. Now, it feels like you are Spider Man and sometimes you put on the Peter Parker mask."

She could see she had hurt him.

"Don't say that." his voice broke.

"But it's the truth."

"MJ..." he shook his head, frowning. "I love you. You know that."

"But you love being a hero more."

"No! Of course not!"

"THEN STAY!"

He looked at her, so fierce and beautiful.

He loved her so much.

Why couldn't she see that?

"I can't." he looked down. "They need me."

"I need you."

And now he looked torn.

"MJ... Don't do this to me right now."

She chuckled darkly, wiping a tear on her cheek. "I'm not doing anything." then she was so mad she added something she didn't even mean. "You know what Peter? One day you'll come back from one of your endless missions and I simply won't be here waiting for you anymore."

He paled.And took a step to her.Eyes pleading with her.

"Don't say that."

"I'm tired, Peter. I'm tired of never knowing if you're alive or dead. Tired of not sleeping when you're away, anxiously watching the news to see if the man I love is dead or injured because I have no fucking news coming from you in months! I'm tired of spending my life _waiting_. That's just not me. I don't want to be that person. "

"I know. I am sorry." he was panicking because their fights had never been so strong.

She had never seemed so tired and this was worrying him.

He couldn't lose her.

"After this, I'll make more time for us, I promise." she looked down, shaking her head but he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him."Wait for me one last time, MJ. Please."

A silence.

She looked at this face she loved so much,

"This won't ever end. You'll always be needed. And you'll never include me. I'm not a hero and you are."

"Please, don't say that-"

And then his phone rang and she rolled her eyes, out of patience.

"I have to go, even if I don't want to."

She shook her head,

"Go, then."

He seemed to hesitate and then said in a low voice.

"Please, I can't leave if you're angry with me. That's how I left things with Uncle Ben and I'll never forgive myself for that or for what happened next. Please. " She looked down and he took her hand laying it on his beating heart. "MJ, I love you so much."

Their eyes locked and he leant in to kiss her, their usual goodbye but she turned the head and he kissed her cheek instead.

And she knew this was genuinel hurting him.

But he was genuinely hurting her too.

Fairplay's a bitch, right?

"I love you." he said again, brown eyes pleading her to say something but not this time.

He looked so sad suddenly as he walked to the edge of the roof, before jumping.

"Be careful." she whispered now that he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Worst night ever.

All she could think about was the fact that he might die and the only image he would have of her was that she refused to kiss him or answer his 'I love you.'

She didn't sleep.

What if he never came back?

What if he died thinking she was so mad at him she didn't even love him anymore?

She would always love him.

No matter what.

That was one thing she was sure about and that was the only thing she knew would never change.

No matter what happened, no matter if they broke up, no matter if she was mad at him...

Michelle Jones loved Peter Parker and always would.

_Period._

So why couldn't she just tell him that?

Why was it so difficult for her to talk about her feelings?

But then she heard noises through the window ( and why the hell did he still come by the window and not the door, she couldn't figure out) and she hurried to get up and ran to their bedroom.

And found a very uncertain Peter Parker in front of her.

"MJ..." he murmured like he couldn't quite believe it.

She let out a deep relieved breath.

He was there, standing.

Bruises and blood.

But hers.

And alive.

He was looking at her hesitantly, and she was just frozen in relief.

"I wasn't sure you would be here." he breathed and she shook her head, and then ran to him and hugged him tightly against her. He hugged back and she felt him lay small kisses on the skin of her neck. "I'm so sorry." he murmured and she hold him tighter, closed her eyes and got lost in the scent of him, the feel of him. "I am sorry too." she answered and his arms tighten around her. "I love you." she said then and felt the happy chuckle he let out. "Of course I do. You have to know that I do."

She felt the smile on his lips,

"I know." he only answered and she hold him even tighter, wanting to feel him closer. "I know, MJ." he said again and she nodded, relieved. "That's the one thing that will never change between us, right? Whatever happens, you're it for me and I'm it for you."

"Forever." she breathed.

And she meant it.

She loved him.

She loved him so much it was sometimes hard to breath.

But in the dark of their room,

In the warmth of Peter's embrace...

There was something she didn't dare speak out.

What if that love wasn't enough anymore?

* * *

** IV. PETER's OWN PARTY FOR HIS NEW JOB**

Peter had got the job he wanted at Stark Industries and they were celebrating, just the two of us, by a romantic dinner.

MJ had put on a nice dress, Pete had dressed accordingly.

Perfect night in perspective.

Things had been a bit rocky lately but they were trying their very best.

MJ was trying to make room for Spiderman, Peter was trying to tell her what was going on even if he had no right to. 

It wasn't easy every day, but they loved each other.

And love conquered all,

Didn't it?

"I am so proud of you, Pete." she smiled and he smiled back, brown eyes so happy.

"Thank you." He leant in and kissed her tenderly and she stroked his cheek.

"And Tony Stark would be, too."

A silence.

He nodded.

"I hope."

She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sure of it."

He grinned at her, that boyish grin that still made her weak in the knees.

God, she loved him.

But then his phone rang.

Again.

She froze.

He had come back the day before after leaving for three weeks during which she had not had one text from him.

She had been worried sick and had been quite cold when he came back, which made him miserable but after a good talk ( and a good fight) they had agreed to spend their time together doing something else than fight.

He froze and their eyes locked.

"I have to take this."

"Pete, you came back yesterday." she tried to say calmly.

He got up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know but-"

And then she felt it.

Anger.

Sadness.

Heartbreak.

_ Here we go again_, she thought.

"I can't take this. You're gone for weeks and then home for days and what the hell am I suppose to do or think!"

"Babe, I am sorry but..." he looked at the text on his phone. "Bucky needs me. Some space trouble with Quill and the Guardians. They need our help."

Her heart stopped but she could now hear it in her head.

How was it possible?

"So you're leaving for weeks again."

"MJ..."

"Going up to space where you could die there and I would never know."

"Don't..."

"You died there once, Peter."

He tried to take her hand but she took it back and got up.

Peter got up too and tried to walk to her but she was bracing herself, frowning and seemingly lost in thoughts.

This time was enough.

This wasn't fair.

To any of them.

"I can't take it anymore." she whispered to herself and felt him froze behind her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She turned around and was so pale, Peter's eyes widened.

"I can't keep watching you leave and not knowing if or when you will come back."

He ran a hand in his hair and sighed deeply.

"Please-"

"You don't know what that feels like, to be the one behind. I know what you do is awfully complicated, but don't think for one minute it is easy or restful to be the one to wait."

"I never said or thought that."

A silence.

"Pete, I love you so much. You're the love of my entire life." she felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes and saw Peter's were glassy too.

"And you're mine."

"But we're 25 and I need to see a future. I need to be with someone who let me in a hundred percent."

"We have a future! And I let you in!"

"No we don't and you don't." her voice broke. "We used to have a future, but we don't anymore. Not now that you have such a central place in the Avengers. You keep their secrets and I respect that, but... But you're excluding me from such a huge part of your life."

A silence and she saw him swallow.

"Please, don't make me choose."

Another silence.

And she couldn't believe she was about to do that.

But she walked to him, lips trembling under the sobs she was desperately trying to hold back.

Her heart was physically breaking in her chest, inch by inch.

She could almost feel it.

"I'm not asking you to choose." she breathed and then cupped his cheek and he leant on her hand, breaking her heart further. "Because I am leaving."

His eyes widened.

"No."

"Peter-"

"No." he said again, shaking his head and his arms wound around her waist, he brought her to him and she tried to be strong.

"I can't take it anymore."

"Don't leave me." he begged, shaking his head and she saw a tear rolling down his face. "MJ, I love you so much."

"I know."

"No, you don't!" he exclaimed and she jumped, closed her eyes and a few tears escaped. "You don't because you wouldn't be saying all of these things if you were!"

And he seemed desperate.

She was, too.

"No, this can't be the end." he turned around and started pacing before once again stopping in front of her and she tried to stay strong but his eyes had always told her the truth and he was as heartbroken as she was. "It can't."

"But it is, Peter." her voice broke. "This is the only way."

"Of course not! I..." he opened the mouth and nothing got out, but then he cupped her cheeks and brought her oh so close to him, she lost her breath. "I'll stop being Spiderman."

"Pete..."

"No. Listen to me." he stroked her cheeks and her hands found their way on his chest, where his heart was beating eratically. "I'll stop. If this is what it takes to keep you by my side, I'll call the Avengers right now and tell them Spiderman is no longer an option."

A silence.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then put her hands on his, and removed them from her face.

She saw the way he whispered her name and her heart broke further if possible.

"I love you so much for saying that." she murmured, "But we both know Spiderman isn't a job, it's a part of you."

"You are a part of me!"

A sob escaped her, and his eyes were red with tears.

"The world needs you."

"You need me, too."

And how strange was it, the parallele with the previous fight they had a few years back on the night of her birthday.

"No, you don't understand. The world needs Spiderman. This is the right thing to do." he looked down and she searched his eyes, "You know it is."

"MJ, I can't be without you." his voice broke and her heart fell in her chest.

"I don't know how to be without you, either." she admitted and he looked up, their eyes locking. "But I can't take this pressure anymore." she admitted and he looked down again, frowning. "Peter, I've been under this pressure for ten years. I'm tired."

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

He looked up.

"You'd be happier if we are not together?"

She froze.

"No." she said honestly. "But I can't take it anymore. I need this."

Another silence.

There was nothing more to be said or done.

Peter's heart was breaking and breaking in his chest.

"Can we talk about it when I get back?"

"Oh Peter..." she took a deep breath. "This is final. I am leaving and I think it best if we don't see each other for a few times."

He looked at her.

And looked at her.

And again.

"Ten years together..." he ran a hand through his hair, a trembling hand. "And now nothing?"

"I am sorry."

He nodded, eyes lost on a point faraway.

"And where will you go?"

"My parents for a while."

"MJ..."

"This is final, Peter."

"And what if I stay?" he tried, walking to her again. "What if we talk this through?"

"You would only be watching me pack."

His heart stopped.

"Please, don't leave." he begged again and God, it was so hard.

Harder than she ever imagined.

Harder than coming back from the blip.

This was killing her.

And it was only the beginning...

How was she supposed to live with the emptiness that her life would be without him?

"Don't do this." her voice broke.

"MJ..."

"They are waiting for you."

He swallowed.

"I don't want to go."

"Pete..."

"I don't want to go so you can pack your fucking things and get the fuck out of my life!" his voice shook and she looked down.

"I am sorry." she said again.

But then his phone rang and she looked up when he didn't answer.

Peter was still looking at her like she would disapear forever,

"Answer it."

"I don't want to."

"Please." He swallowed and took the phone.

"Yes?" his voice was so weak she hated it.

"..."

"In New York."

"..."

"I don't know if I'm coming."

"..."

"I do have a life, you know? People who need me here." he snapped and Mj smiled sadly.

She never wanted him to fight with his friends on her behalf.

And then his eyes widened and he walked to the window.

"How the hell did you know where I lived?"

MJ walked behind him, seeing a space ship above them.

"..."

"Alright." he breathed and then turned around and he was closer than what she had expected.

Her eyes got lost on his lips.

"I'm not giving up on you." he breathed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Never."

"Don't do that, Peter. This will only hurt us both."

"MJ, I love you so much." his voice broke and she closed her eyes, tears escaping freely.

"I love you too." she looked up and he seemed so utterly heartbroken.

And then she walked the step separating them and kissed him one last time.

She receded but he chased her lips, hands on her waist bringing her to him as he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her again.

They receded,

"Be careful." she murmured and he nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek as he shoot a web to get his costume and then she opened the window and he didn't let go of her until he absolutely had to.

And she was left alone at the window, crying all the tears she had left.

* * *

** V. THE REUNION.**

They were in bed together, he was asleep but she couldn't.

No, she needed to make sure this wasn't a dream.

(Because it looked a lot like the ones she had.)

She was tracing the outlines of his naked chest, watching his peaceful face and thinking about what had happened the night before.

_"MJ, open up. Please." _

_She was behind the door, her parents gone for the week. _

_Peter and her had broken up for five months, now and if at first he had not tried to contact her other than by phonecalls, now he was there and her heart was beating so fast against her chest at hearing his voice. _

_God, she had missed him. _

_"MJ? I know you're in here. Peter tingle and all that, you know?" _

_She smiled despite of herself and leant her forehead on the door. _

_"I just want to talk." She frowned. "No, actually scratch that." he said and she receded from the door, heart beating. "I want you back." her eyes widened. "I want you back, MJ and this time I won't take no for an answer. I'll do anything to have you back in my life, in my arms. Anything." he said again. "And I don't care how long it takes because I love you. You're my whole life, you know." she closed her eyes and a tear escaped it. "And you said we have no future but we do, MJ. We do. I see us getting married and having kids and you mocking me for the rest of my life because I am such a loser and that's the truth."She smiled at that. _

_Damn Parker for always making her melt. _

_He was the only one who had that effect on her. _

_Always have. _

_"But I can't picture my life without you in it. I can't and I don't want to. I don't want to, Michelle." _

_Well, that was new. _

_"So, I'll be coming here each day of each month of each year until-" _

_She opened the door. _

_"MJ." he breathed and God, she was so beautiful. _

_He only wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and never let go._

_ "Peter." she breathed back and he was so handsome._

_ How could you miss someone so much? _

_And then a silence during which they only studied each other. _

_She seemed tired and heartbroken he noticed. _

_He seemed weary and the light in his eyes wasn't there. _

_But they had to say something. _

_She panicked and was back in classic MJ mode. _

_"And what if I have someone new in my life?"_

_ He paled slightly but then raised an eyebrow at her in challenge, _

_"Do you?" _

_"I could." she only crossed her arms._

_ "But do you." _

_Their eyes locked. _

_And then she admitted defeat. _

_"Of course not." and then she added, fidgeting. "You?" _

_He smiled at her, one of his smiles that made her heart stutter. _

_"I don't, either. It's either you or being bachelor for life, I'm afraid." _

_She looked down, trying to hide her smile. _

_"I missed that smile of yours so much." he murmured and she blushed, looking up to find him looking at her like she was the very air he breathed._

_ She smiled again. _

_Damn him! _

_"What I said 5 months ago still stand." she said and he looked down. _

_"I know." then, "But we can make it work, MJ. I know we can." _

_"How can you be so sure?" _

_He hesitated, then. _

_She could see that._

_ But he walked to her and took her hand, _

_"Careful because what I'm about to say is very cheesy." _

_She chuckled. _

_"Do your worst, Parker." _

_"Are you sure you can take it?" he raised an eyebrow, "I'm talking highschool-Ned-and-Betty-kind of cheesy..." _

_She laughed this time, her heart warming at the sparkle in his eyes._

_ "Again, try me." _

_He brought her hand to his lips, kissed it reverently and then put it on his beating heart._

_ And God if she was incapacitated by his presence so near her. _

_His scent, his warmth, his touch... _

_Was it possible to love someone this much? _

_"My heart, MJ." he said then, answering her question with these three murmured words. _

_And God, it was cheesy but it also made her heart beat so fast in her chest. _

_"My heart tells me we can make it work. Do you feel how fast he goes? Only when you're there or when I think about you. Even 10 years after we fell in love. My heart is yours, it always will be. I love you so much, it's ridiculous really." she chuckled, eyes glassy and he smiled. "And yes, I am aware this is difficult to wait for me, but do you know how important you are in all of this?" their eyes locked. "MJ, I only come back because you wait for me. I want to come back because you wait for me. I fight to come back because you wait for me." she gasped and he walked closer to her. "Spiderman still exists, still saves the world only _because Michelle Jones waits for Peter Parker_." her heart stopped. _

_She had never realized that. _

_"So yes, I can't promise I will come back but I can promise I will always do anything in my power to come back to you. I can promise I will never let you wait for me blindly again. You give me strenght, you're everything, MJ. Everything." _

_She opened the mouth but closed it. _

_She was about to cry. _

_How did he always do that? How did he always leave her out of words? _

_"You're such a loser." her voice broke. _

_He smiled and looked down a few seconds, blushing. _

_And then she added, "_My_ loser." _

_His eyes widened and then she cupped his cheeks and brought him to her, kissing him like she was dying of thirst and he was water. _

_He kissed back just as passionately, and they blindly walked inside, the door closing behind their passion. _

"You can't sleep?" he murmured and when she looked up, brown kind eyes were looking at her.

"I missed you so much." she only said and his eyes went sad, he brought her even closer to him and she went willingly.

"Me too." he took a deep breath. "These 5 months without you-"

"I know." she cut him. "I've lived them. You don't need to explain."

He smiled and leant back on the bed.

"This is real, right?" he breathed and she looked up, finding him frowning slightly.

And it was breaking her heart so much that so many years later he was still questionning wether Mysterio was playing him or not.

So she climbed on his lap and he smiled lovingly at her, stroking each part of her he could get his hands on. She leant in and stroke his cheek, their eyes meeting.

"It is." she breathed, "And just in case you need convincing ..." she kissed his lips, then his neck and he lost his breath. "Trust in this." and she kissed him deeply.

He groaned slightly and then she felt herself turned around and he was hovering over her.

"I love you." he breathed and she smiled, this smile he loved so much on her.

A side of MJ only he got to see and he had missed that so much.

"I love you too, loser."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Hours later, they were still cuddled together, whispering words of undying love and affection when his "work" phone rang.

And they both tensed.

MJ cuddled closer to Peter and closed her eyes.

She felt him kiss her curls tenderly.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't." he murmured and her eyes widened, she receded a little and their eyes locked.

"What?" He smiled and stroked her cheek tenderly,

"I can't lose you again." he breathed as a confidence and her heart broke."I'll do whatever it takes not to."

Her heart was soaring in her chest.

She sighed deeply and laid a tender kiss on his naked chest.

She had thought a lot about this, actually.

And...

"You know what I've realized?" He hummed. "You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with, if you didn't want to go save the world at all times, even the worst ones." she glared playfully at him and he chuckled weakly.

"Are you sure?"

They both sat down.

"Positive."

But he still seemed hesitant so she cupped his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Will you wait for me if I leave?"

She swallowed, eyes glassy.

"Of course I will, loser." she breathed and her voice broke.

He finally smiled and his brown eyes were shining with a fire she loved so much.

"I'll come back to you, then. And I'll do my very best to call you or text you during my absence to tell you I'm fine."

"You better."

He got dressed and then walked to her window,

"I'll be back soon. Or I'll call you if I can't." She smiled again and he added, "You won't ever have to wait for me blindly, MJ."

"Go." she breathed, "Be careful."

And in one last grin, he was gone.

Again.

But this time...

She felt different about it.

Because she knew,

Somehow,

That he was coming back to her.

* * *

**The one time she didn't - THEIR WEDDING DAY**

She will kill him.

She will.

And then dump his ass.

( No, that she won't.)

But she was so, so angry.

She should marry fucking Brad, just to teach damn Parker a lesson.

Just to make him pay for what she knew he was about to do!

She had been finishing to get ready when Captain just came and asked her to take her fiancé away, the fucking day they were supposed to get married.

She was dressed and ready to go and now-

The door of her room opened suddenly and she glared at her love.

"This is bad luck for you to see me before the wedding. And actually, this is bad luck for you to see me at all when you're about to do what I know you're about to do." she glared at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

He looked so good she could jump on him right now,

Wasn't she so angry with the loser.

But Peter only tilted his head and looked at her, eyes wide with adoration.

She could have found this look looked good on him...

Were she not so pissed at him.

"You know what, just go."

He chuckled.

The bastard chuckled.

And then walked to her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

And the look in his eyes...

That _damn look_ in his eyes.

12 years later and she still couldn't resist that look in his eyes.

Damn him.

She felt her heart melt.

She smiled tenderly at him, then.

"And therefore I have value?" she teased, rising an eyebrow.

He laughed.

"No." and this time he didn't stammer but kept on walking to her. "That's not what I meant."

They both chuckled.

She then stroked his chest and took a deep breath,

"I understand, you know. Truly, I do."

And she did.

She was so mad at him, but she did understand.

But he frowned.

"I don't think you do, actually."

And then he took the step separating them and leant his forehead on hers, they both closed their eyes under such an intimate contact.

"MJ, I know this is a bit much at time to be with me and Spidey."

"Pete-"

"And I am incredibly grateful for having you."

"But?"

And she didn't understand his point.

He receded and stroked her cheek tenderly,

"But you shouldn't be the one to always compromise in our relationship."

She receded,

"What?"

He smiled.

"I can't lose you again. The few months I spent without you have been the worst of my entire life."

"Me too."

"I know, babe." he smiled, brown eyes so genuine. "I felt like I lost everything. Everything." she felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes. "MJ, you are everything to me." he murmured and leant in, kissing her and she caught the back of his head, deepened the kiss and he kissed back.

"I know you have responsabilities. And part of why I love you is that you take on your responsabilities."

"I know that." Peter took a deep breath. " But sometimes, you need to actually come first. You always do, to me. But I need to show you that with actions and not words."

"Pete, I'm not sure of what you're saying."

He smiled and kissed her so tenderly her heart missed a beat.

"I am not going."

"What?" her eyes widened.

"I told Sam the Avengers could handle this one without me because today, I intend to get married to the love of my entire life and nothing could change my mind."

A tear escaped her eyes.

"Really?"

And she hated how her voice broke.

But there was no point hiding it.

"Really." he smiled brightly and then she hugged him tightly and he laughed, closed his eyes and enjoy her proximity. "I choose you. I always choose you."

She was out of words.

"I love you so much, you dork."

They receded and he laughed,

"I know. Me too. Now let's get married before you change your mind and marry that idiot of Brad." He made a face saying that and she laughed.

MJ smiled so brightly in return Peter could swear it blinded him a little.

* * *

**BONUS +1 - The birth of their son.**

MJ wanted Peter.

She wanted her husband.

She was in labour and had never hurt so badly and where the hell was that loser?!

She was losing her temper so much the nurses had let her call him.

"MJ?" he asked and thank God he managed to create phones that could work on space.

"Where the hell are you?" she groaned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried and she groaned loudly due to the pain. "MJ?? Where are you? What is going on?"

"I'm in the hospita..aaaaaaah..l" She closed her eyes, breath heavy.

"Wait. Are you...?"

"Yes, Pete." she whispered, tired already. " The baby is coming. Please come. Please. I need you."

"My love, I-"

"Don't you fucking dare you'll do your best!" she screamed and he chuckled.

"Well, I am in space and-"

"Peter Parker, either you're here in the next minute or I swear to God I'll kill you and this child won't know about his loser of a father! And then, just to piss you off further even in the other world I'll marry fucking Brad!!"

Peter chuckled fondly again.

"God, I love you."

And she was so hormonal that her anger left immediately and tears pricked at her eyes.

"Where are you?" she whimpered.

"Oh don't cry!"

"Pete... I... I am so scared. What if I can't do this? What if something goes wrong?"

And then she heard him talk to people she assumed are other Avengers and he only took the phone to say

"I'm on my way. Captain Marvel is bringing me herself."

MJ screamed because the pain was awful and because she was scared, she wanted Peter.

And then...

The door opened and he was there.

In his spidey suit without the mask,a bit of blood and dirt on his beautiful face but she couldn't care less how he looked.

He was there.

"You're here." she breathed;

"I am, my love."

Brown eyes shining with tears and God he looked the same he did when they met in highschool and he stole her heart so effortlessly.

Peter ran to her and she finally let go of the tears, feeling so comforted by his presence already.

"It's alright." He kissed her tenderly and stroked her cheek, "I am here and nothing bad can happen to you, now."

"I know." she breathed, clutching at him.

She did.

So she took his hand and squeezed it, their eyes locking.

She was ready for this.

* * *

Later, when she was looking at Peter holding their baby boy named Ben and singing to him, she thought about the fact that she would lay down her life for her family, heart so full of love.

And she thought that all these times she had to see him go saving the world...

It had been worth it.

Because she had him.

And he had her.

And now they had their baby.

And when Peter looked back at her with a smile so pure she felt her heart missed a beat ( how was it still possible 15 years after they met?),

Somehow, She just knew,

They would be alright.

Life would be alright.


End file.
